Future of Glee Characters
by azzapharm
Summary: Part of me was very sad that Glee is over, I am a choir boy myself and was lucky to have a choir to help me get through college. Anyways, I thought I'd jot down my own personal thoughts as to how all the main characters ended up…


**Glee Characters – Where are they now?**

 _Part of me was very sad that Glee is over, I am a choir boy myself and was lucky to have a choir to help me get through college. Anyways, I thought I'd jot down my own personal thoughts as to how all the main characters ended up…_

Sue Sylvester gets elected as the new POTUS, her various accomplishments during office include ending the war and recession, improving healthcare access to the elderly and disabled, improving gay rights and getting cheerleading recognised as an official sport which is a world favourite at every Olympic Games.

Rachel and Jessie are the wonder couple of Broadway, Jessie's musical Jane Eyre Sings is a smash hit and is still running, of course Rachel eventually stepped down to pursue other roles, including being a full time mother to hers and Jessie's twin boys and daughter Idina. Rachel is still best friends with Kurt, and their kids attend the same school and become best friends and self-proclaimed divas of their own school glee club!

Kurt and Blaine live in New York, after their daughter Rachel was born, Blaine becomes an instant sensation after writing an original musical based on a popular book series, in which he and Kurt both star. After the first year they decide to have another child, a boy, thanks to their dear friend Quinn, who was instrumental in caring for baby Rachel when the busy lives of the two men took them too far from their baby.

Quinn and Puck are married with twin boy and girl, named Lucy and Noah (or Jr.). After graduating Valedictorian from Yale, Quinn found her true calling in journalism, as it allowed her to travel the world with her husband. She also writes a bestselling book, detailing her exploits including teenage pregnancy and almost fatal car accident that left her in a wheelchair, and how New Directions saved her life, she is always wanted at talk shows and seminars all over the world.

Puck eventually becomes a general in the air force, and gets stationed permanently at a base in New York, allowing the couple to keep in touch with their friends from high school. He receives an offer to become Sue's Secretary of Defence after his efforts at ending the world war. He declines the offer to remain with his family in New York, but Sue still presents him with a well-deserved Medal of Honour, which he dedicates to his late best friend.

Mercedes, after the world tour, eventually comes to own her own record label and writes hit songs all the time. She now travels the world for concerts, but always makes time for her friends when they cross paths. She was engaged to a Christian Rock Musician, but after soul searching, calls off the engagement and told her friends her heart belonged elsewhere…(you can see where I'm Going with this cant you?)

Mike becomes a famous dancer, and acts in many dance films and reality shows, eventually becoming a judge and host of So You Think You Can Dance? During his career he meets a girl named Michelle, who specialises in ballet theatre, and they hit it off and get married and have 5 kids, all dancers…they call themselves the Dancing Von'Trappes! He still keeps in touch with all his high school friends.

Tina becomes a famous indie film actress, acting in a lot of films directed by her de-facto partner Artie (they're too cool to get married lol). She and Artie have formed their own film production company, called Art-Ina Films, they eventually have their own son, who wants to be a director like his awesome dad! Artie is currently working on a new film, and wants to rally together his high school friends for cameo appearances, the film will simply be called Glee…

Sam remains dating but single for a while, but loves keeping track of his more ambitious friends through tv and facebook. He is still the coach for New Directions at McKinley High, a job he never tires of and always loves, he is caught off guard in the middle of a lesson when a certain proud black woman from his past, a woman who is instantly recognisable by every kid in the room, walks inside the choir room up to the teacher and says "Ï'm Home".

Santana and Brittney are still married and living in New York, Brittney becomes a famous Broadway Dancer, and eventually gets hired as the new dance instructor at NYADA. Santana bounces from role to role struggling to find a calling until she settles on hosting her own talk show Santana Says…and becomes the new Queen B of daytime TV, she routinely hosts her friends from glee and is not afraid to get out in the world to give her two cents. She and Britney eventually have their own children by a sperm donor (the same donor for the two of them).

Will Schuester leads a happy life with his family and as principal of the McKinley High School for the Performing Arts. He and his wife Emma raise their 4 kids, the eldest of which is both a star on stage and on the football field. Will never misses a chance to tell his former students that they are the best achievements of his life and would never change a moment.

And last but not least…

Every Year, on a certain birthday, Rachel and Kurt return to Ohio to have dinner with Burt and Carole, to remember Finn, the one who never got to see his future, but will live on forever in theirs within their hearts…and all of ours.

 _I wanted to expand on some of the other characters, but there are so many of them I kept it with the ones who have been with us the whole way. What are your thoughts on the futures on the characters we have grown to love? Please feel free to comment._

 _P.S. If anyone can turn this into a youtube video, a photo montage with the story text appearing on screen, I would love to see that be a reality but I don't know how to make a video like that lol._


End file.
